1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of carousels for tabletop use, and more particularly to a novel carousel having a lightweight, hollow turntable provided with a plurality of container recesses arranged in a particular pattern so as to accommodate spouts and handles carried on each of the respective containers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide a carousel or, as commonly referred to as "a lazy-Susan" wherein the turntable is made of a heavy material so as to support containers on top of the turntable and wherein the turntable can be rotated so as to place a preferred container in a front position for handling by the user. In constructing the turntable, the containers are sometimes carried between a peripheral barrier. However, problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that each of the respective containers may include a spout and a handle so that when the plurality of containers are placed in juxtaposition, the handles and spouts project beyond the peripheral edge of the turntable and, in some instances, prevent a full plurality of containers from being carried on the turntable. In other words, the outwardly projecting spouts and handles interfere with adjacent containers so that the full plurality of containers cannot be readily accommodated on the surface of the turntable. In other instances, problems have been encountered because the turntable is extremely heavy and this has a tendency to wear out the bearings separating the underside of the turntable with a supporting pedestal or base.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel carousel wherein the plurality of containers having handles and spouts may be placed in juxtaposition so that all of the containers can be accommodated on the surface of the turntable. Furthermore, the turntable should be made of lightweight construction and design so that the unit will last longer and provide good service. Furthermore, it is intended that the contents of the container be of a cooking oil product or substance so that a plurality of cooking oil products may be preserved and contained for future use by a cook or household person. Each of the containers should contain a removable lid so that used oil product may be placed into the container and a separate strainer may be kept nearby so that the used oil can be strained for later use.